


Schattenhelden

by Masqueradex



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Conversations, Deutsch | German, Gen, Heldentum, How Do I Tag, first fic here, inklusive Trauma, some drama, und alles was dazugehört
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueradex/pseuds/Masqueradex
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte, in der zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Generationen aufeinander treffen.Hier habe ich mit mich dem Fakt beschäftigt, das Link aus Twilight Princess tatsächlich auf einen einstigen Helden getroffen ist... doch was genau hatte es mit diesen Treffen auf sich? Gab es einen Grund für die immer wiederkehrende Prozedur...?





	Schattenhelden

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello there.  
> First: I'm really sorry but for now all my fanfictions will be in german, until I'm more comfortable writing in english. Its not my first language.
> 
> Zweitens: Willkommen. Meine erste Fanfic hier, auch wenn es nur etwa altes, recyceltes aus 2012 ist. Ich hoffe dennoch, das sich vielleicht die ein oder andere Seele findet, die Interesse daran hat und es sich mal anschaut. Habt Dank im voraus. Und damit wünsche ich auch schon viel Spaß mit "schattenhelden"!

_Zeit ist allgegenwärtig. Sie ist unberechenbar.  
Sie ist Zeuge tausender Schicksale.  
Und niemand kann ihr jemals entkommen.  
Kein Held, kein Gott. Weder Leben, noch Tod.  
Ihre Klinge ist schneidend und grell, unbeugsam.  
Der Richtspruch.  
  
Alles was bleibt sind Erinnerungen und das Vermächtnis vergangener Taten._

 

 

 

 

  
Mit einem leisem Surren glitt die Klinge zurück an ihren Platz.  
Seichte Nebelschwaden umhüllten ihn und schränkten seine Sicht ein, lautlos und gespenstisch.  
Links Augen ruhten wachsam auf seinem Gegenüber, welcher sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet hatte.  
  
Dieses Treffen würde das Letzte dieser Art sein und er würde diesen unwirklichen Ort niemals wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Nie mehr. Und, in gewisser Weise bereitete diese Tatsache dem jungen Helden Unbehagen; er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, woher dieses Gefühl kam... nur das diese Gewißheit bei ihm nicht wirklich auf Anklang stieß.  
Fahrig atmete Link aus, ehe sein doch sehr ungewöhnlicher Lehrmeister das Wort ergriff.  
  
_"Sehr gut. Nun hast du auch die letzte der okkulten Künste gemeistert..."_  
  
Der geisterhafte Krieger schien Link mit seinem verbliebenem Auge zu durchbohren und ein röchelnder, leicht pfeifender Ton entwich ihm bei jedem Atemzug. Zumindest sah es nach atmen aus.  
Der Brustpanzer, dessen Metall matt und mit Efeu bewachsen war, hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen.  
Auch Schild und Schwert dieses Ritters waren durch die Jahre hinweg gezeichnet worden. Unzählige Scharten und Rost ließen die Klinge schier unbrauchbar erscheinen. Doch jene die ihn besuchten, wurden schnell eines besseren belehrt.  
Er nickte seinem jungem Schüler anerkennend zu.  
  
_"Obgleich ich einst das Leben als Held annahm, so konnte nie ich jemandem lehren, was es heißt ein solches Leben zu führen und diese Bürde zu tragen... Endlich habe ich dies nachholen können. Meine Reue konnte durch dich getilgt werden und dafür danke ich dir."_  
  
Überraschung zierte das Gesicht des Ordoners. Hörte er da etwa einen Hauch von Melancholie aus der Stimme des Stalfos-Ritters heraus...? Und von welcher Reue sprach er...? Link geriet ins Grübeln.  
  
Dieser Geist, welcher in ein ums andere Mal in eine Art Zwischendimension gezogen hatte, um ihm den rechten Umgang mit dem Schwert zu weisen... er fragte sich schon des Öfteren, wer er wohl mal gewesen sein mochte oder warum er über den Zustand des Landes wußte - es war kaum zu verleugnen das dieser Krieger in der Vergangenheit eine bedeutende Rolle gespielt haben mußte. Dessen war sich Link sehr sicher und es schürte seine Neugierde nur noch mehr.  
Seine Begierde nach Wissen.  
  
"Je öfter ich herkam, desto mehr beschäftigte mich die Frage, wem ich da überhaupt gegenüberstehe...", murmelte der Träger des Masterschwertes in Gedanken und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, das es ziemlich ruhig um sie herum geworden war.  
  
Er blinzelte ein paar Mal um seine letzten Gedankengänge zu vertreiben und wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zu finden.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte sein Lehrmeister reglos verharrt und Link allem Anschein nach mit ruhigem Blick gemustert.  
Einen Blick, der ihn wohl in die Tiefen seiner Seele geführt haben mußte.  
Ein Schauer fuhr dem jungem Mann über den Rücken; dennoch blieb er vollkommen ruhig.  
Beide sahen sich lange an; ein leises Lachen durchbrach schließlich die Stille.  
  
_"... ja, meine Zweifel sind besiegelt worden. Du besitzt das Herz eines Helden... du, der du durch unzählige Gegner geschritten bist, einer mächtiger als der Vorige. Schreite voran, mit Augen die von Lügen nicht getrübt sind... Ich bin mir sicher, das du Hyrule wieder zu dem von den Göttern gesegneten Reich machen kannst...!  
Schreite voran und wanke nicht... junger Held. Es liegt nun allein an dir."_  
  
Jene Worte hallten lautlos wieder und mit einem Mal wurde Link wieder bewußt, welches Schicksal auf seinen Schultern ruhte. Was für eine Last er zu tragen hatte und das alle Hoffnung versiegen würde, wäre er nicht in der Lage die ihm übertragene Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Es war, als wenn man ihm nach Jahren der Dunkelheit die Augen geöffnet hatte. Link fühlte sich wie geblendet.  
Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf, starrte seinen Gegenüber an.  
  
"Moment... warte. Wer... wer oder was... bist du? Warum... warum hast du... ich meine, ich habe noch... Fragen an dich", erklärte er, beinahe erschrocken über den rauhen, fast schon heiseren Klang seiner eigenen Stimme. Wie sooft wußte der junge Mann nicht genau, was er sagen sollte - nur das es Dinge gab, die ihn brennend interessierten und wovon er glaubte, das nur diese verlorene Seele die Antworten wußte. Entschieden machte Link ein paar Schritte auf den Krieger vergangener Tage zu, doch dieser wandte sich sogleich ab.  
Ein vielsagender Blick über die Schulter ließ Link innehalten.  
Es war ein langer, forschender Blick.  
  
Gleißend helles Licht erfüllte die Gegend und Link spürte, wie sein Körper von sanften Wogen getragen wurde.  
Ein erschrockener Schrei erfuhr ihn.  
  
  
_"Gedulde dich."  
  
"Trete durch das Zeitentor, sobald die Dunkelheit von Hyrule gewichen ist."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein dumpfer Druck trommelte in seinem Kopf, als er endlich seine bleiernen Augenlider hob.  
Die Sicht verschwamm sofort und Link mußte erst ein paar Mal kräftig blinzeln, ehe er klar sehen konnte.  
Und das Erste, was er erblickte, war Midnas verärgertes Gesicht.  
Was um Himmelswillen war passiert...?  
Er konnte sich kaum mehr erinnern. In seinem Kopf war alles wie leergefegt, blankes Nichts.  
  
"Ach? Ist der große Held endlich aufgewacht...? Wurde auch Zeit!" grunzte sie, entfernte sich von seinem Gesicht und ließ ihn sich aufsetzen. Schwindel durchfuhr seinen Körper und benebelt lehnte Link sich auf seine Ellenbogen, atmete einmal tief aus. Angestrengt versuchte er seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen, doch es verweigerte ihm vehement den Dienst.  
Kopfschmerzen waren alles, was er für seine Mühen kassierte.  
  
"...was ist bloß passiert...? Ich kann mich nur noch... an den Stalfoskrieger erinnern und..."  
  
"...und daran, das du bewußtlos wieder vor dem Schloss aufgetaucht bist vielleicht...? Was hat dieser Kerl da mit dir getrieben...? Muss ja eine verdammt anstrengende Technik gewesen sein, wenn sie dich so aus den Latschen haut...!" fiel ihm die Schattenprinzessin ins Wort, besah sich eher abwesend die Fingernägel. Midna hielt sich immer komplett aus diesen Trainingseinheiten, die der Wolfsgeist für ihn bereithielt, heraus - viel verstand sie vom Schwertkampf so oder so nicht.  
Dann wandte sie den Kopf zu ihrem Gefährten.  
  
"Ich mußte dich aus der Stadt warpen... wenn die Wachen dich vor dem Schloss hätten liegen sehen...", sie seufzte theatralisch. Link sah sie ein wenig irritiert an, blickte sich dann vorsichtig um.  
Er lag auf einem kleinem Vorsprung, welcher von ein paar Büschen gesäumt war und ihn somit vor feindlichen Blicken schützte. In der Ferne konnte der Ordoner gerade noch die Zinnen des Schlosses sehen. Die Sonne lag kurz über dem Horizont und ließ den Abendhimmel in den schönsten Rottönen leuchten.  
Tief seufzend richtete er sich auf.  
  
Dieses schwarze Loch in seinem Gedächtnis gefiel ihm nicht, absolut nicht.  
Es war, als wenn ihm etwas sehr wichtiges fehlen würde. Momentan konnte Link nur hoffen, das ihm wieder einfiel was geschehen war... er war schließlich noch nie bewußtlos aus dieser Zwischenwelt zurückgekehrt...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zarte Sonnenstrahlen tanzten spielerisch durch das Blattwerk, als Link den heiligen Hain betrat. Um ihn herum erhoben sich die steinernen Überreste der Zitadelle; sie waren trotz ihres Zustandes erhaben und mit einer Magie gesegnet, die ihres gleichen suchte. Ehe der junge Held weiterging, ließ er diese himmlische Ruhe auf sich wirken. Selbst das Horrorkid hatte ihn verschont. Er spitzte die Ohren, lauschte dem Rauschen der Bäume, den Klängen des Waldes... es kam einer Melodie gleich die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam.  
  
Die letzten Tage waren von gravierenden Ereignissen gezeichnet worden.  
Der Schattenfürst und Großmeister des Bösen, Ganondorf, erlag seiner Klinge. Jene letzte Schlacht von der das Schicksal Hyrules abhing, konnte Link für sich entscheiden und somit den dunklen Schleier, der das Königreich umgab, niederreißen.  
  
Niemand hatte wirklich Notiz von seinem Sieg genommen; das Volk wußte nur, das der Frieden endlich Einzug halten konnte. Wenn Link ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann war es auch wirklich besser so.  
Er verabschiedete sich lieber still und leise von seinen Heldentaten.  
Genauso still und leise, wie er sich von Midna hatte verabschieden müssen. Leicht senkte er sein Haupt, dachte an die gemeinsame Zeit mit der Prinzessin des Schattenvolkes.  
  
Zu Anfang hatte er wirklich eine gehörige Abneigung gegen sie gehegt; sie erpresste ihn schließlich und behandelte ihn obendrein noch wie ihren persönlichen Sklaven, nutzte seine Situation ohne Skrupel aus, nur um an ihr eigenes Ziel zu kommen.  
Ja, er es war nicht gut Kirschen essen mit ihr. Doch hatte er damals eine andere Wahl gehabt, als ihr zu folgen? Er wollte seinen Freunden helfen. Den Kindern aus Ordon und Ilya. Und schließlich auch dem gesamten Königreich, seiner Heimat. Und auch Midna hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt.  
  
Mit der Zeit löste sich diese Abneigung wie von selbst, als Link erkannte wer Midna wirklich war und was für sie auf dem Spiel stand. Jetzt mußte er wirklich zugeben, das sie ihm fehlte.  
Aber es war besser so. Für sie beide.  
  
Link seufzte und sah wieder auf. Es gab keinen Grund, Trübsal zu blasen. Alles nahm seinen Lauf, so wie es sollte.  
Wenn er dem Frieden mit solch einem Gesicht gegenübertrat, dessen war sich der Ordoner ziemlich sicher, dann hätte die Schattenprinzessin ihn mit Pauken und Trompeten zurechtgewiesen.  
  
Also schritt er voran, weiter in die zerfallene Halle der Zitadelle der Zeit, den Blick auf den Zeitenfels gerichtet.  
Seine Mission würde nun endgültig ein Ende nehmen, sobald das Masterschwert seinen ursprünglichen Platz wieder einnahm.  
  
Link hatte sich bewußt dafür entschieden, das Schwert wieder in dem Zeitenfels zu plazieren.  
Es gehörte nicht länger in seine Hände und sollte nun endlich wieder Ruhe finden. Link hatte es gebraucht um zu siegen, doch nun wog es schwer, fast wie eine Last auf ihm. Den Helden ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dieser Klinge nicht länger gewachsen zu sein, also mußte es zurückkehren und seine verdiente Ruhe wiederfinden.  
  
Unheimliche Stille legte sich über diesen Ort, alle Stimmen des Waldes waren verstummt, Wind fegte über den Boden und wirbelte den feinen Sand zu seinen Füßen auf. Lange Zeit starrte er den Sockel des Schwertes an, überdachte noch einmal seine Entscheidung; und zog die Klinge letzten Endes aus ihrer Scheide. Das reißende Geräusch, wenn Metall über Metall fuhr, klang um einiges heller als sonst.  
  
Er hielt das Schwert ein letztes Mal in die Höhe; gleißend spiegelte sich das Sonnenlicht an der Schneide wieder. Schwungvoll drehte Hyrules Retter die Klinge in seiner Hand - ein pfeifender Ton ertönte, als die Waffe sich durch die Luft bewegte.  
  
Die Spitze zeigte zum Sockel, ein letztes Mal heftete sich sein Blick auf die Schmiedeskunst in seinen Händen - und mit einem Ruck glitt das Masterschwert wieder in den kalten Stein, aus dem er es einst gezogen hatte.  
Einige Sekunden verharrte Link in seiner Position, ehe er den Griff losließ, sich langsam umwendete und ging.  
Dumpf hallten seine Schritte wieder und gerade als er die Zitadelle endgültig hinter sich lassen wollte, viel sein Blick auf die steinernen Tore, oberhalb der Ruinen.  
Links Mimik verzog sich augenblicklich, Skepsis machte sich breit.  
Warum beschlich ihn nur so ein seltsames Gefühl...? Warum jetzt, beim Anblick des Tors...  
  
"Moment... das Tor...!"  
  
Eine Stimme fegte durch seinen Kopf, wirbelte seine Gedanken auf und füllte mit einem Mal die Lücken seiner Erinnerung.

 

 

 

_Er stand ihm gegenüber, die Augen entschlossen. Fragen zeichneten sein Gesicht._

_Doch alles, was er erhalten sollte, war Ablehnung.  
  
"Trete durch das Zeitentor, sobald die Dunkelheit von Hyrule gewichen ist."_

  
  
  
  
  
Seine Füße trugen ihn schneller als die Gedanken folgen konnten. Link suchte sich seinen Weg durch die Ruinen, hinauf zu den Toren, welche in die Vergangenheit führten.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Worte des Kriegers vegessener Tage. Endlich.  
Seine Fragen flammten erneut in seinem Innern auf und nun wurde ihm klar, das er die Möglichkeit hatte, mehr über den Schwertmeister zu erfahren. Eine leise Vorahnung schlich sich in sein Bewußtsein, doch konnte sie wirklich der Wahrheit entsprechen...? Konnte er seinen Gedanken trauen, welche ihn so selten zu trügen vermochten...?  
  
Keuchend stand der Hylianer nun vor dem Tor, welches einst der Zugang zu der Zitadelle, nun aber soviel mehr war. Ein Blick in die Vergangenheit, ein Hauch von Nostalgie. Sollte er es wirklich wagen und hindurchgehen? Erwartete ihn dort die Wahrheit vergangener Tage? Andererseits, was hatte er schon zu befürchten...?  
  
Ohne das Masterschwert würde sich der Zugang zum Zeitschrein nicht öffnen.  
Und in der Zitadelle selbst war keine Gefahr zu erwarten.  
Kaum den letzten Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, machte sich Link schon daran, die steinernen Türen zu öffnen und hindurchzutreten. Kaltes Gestein rutschte über den Boden, helles Licht umarmte Links Körper und eine gähnende Leere hieß ihn willkommen, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Man fühlte sich wie von seichten Fäden gehalten, Stimmen wisperten, sangen eine traurige Melodie.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war alles weiß - und plötzlich hauchten warme Farben der Zitadelle leben ein.  
Vor seinem geistigem Auge baute sie sich wie von selbst wieder auf, die Leere wich und Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die kunstvoll gestalteten Fenster.  
  
Wachsam und aus reiner Gewohnheit heraus sah sich Link um. Alles schien so, wie er es in Erinnerung behalten hatte.  
Er stand auf einer Art Plateau, vor ihm gingen steinerne Stufen hinab in die Haupthalle. Auch die Wächter, die weiter hinten den Durchgang zum Raum des Masterschwertes flankierten, standen noch immer an ihrem Platz.  
Auf Ewigkeit verdammt, dieses Vermächtnis zu schützen.  
Große Fenster reihten sich zu beiden Seiten auf, durch kunstvolle Mosaike und Gatter aus Eisen verziert.  
Der Fußboden war aus feinstem Marmor geschliffen, so glatt und rein, das man sich darin ohne Probleme spiegeln konnte.  
Die Decke des Bauwerkes lag so hoch, das die Kuppel der Zitadelle bereits von Schatten verschluckt wurde und unweigerlich schlich sich die Frage ein, wer diese heilige Stätte wohl errichtet haben mochte.  
Sie war ein massives Bauwerk, Zeugnis einer vergangenen Epoche; vielleicht auch ein Symbol für Macht.  
  
Seine Schritte hallten hoch wieder, als Link die Stufen hinabstieg. So schön, majestätisch und ehrwürdig die Zitadelle auch war - dieses Mal war etwas anders, das hatte er schon bei seinem erstem Atemzug gespürt. Der Ordoner konnte noch nicht genau sagen was, aber er fühlte sich seltsam beobachtet; nein, eher als hätte man ihn erwartet...  
Wieder fegten die Worte des Geistes durch seinen Kopf und abrupt blieb der junge Held im Zentrum stehen, direkt auf dem Symbol des heiligen Dreiecks. Eben hallten nicht nur seine Schritte wieder.  
Dort war ein Nachklang zu hören, Schritte die nicht die seine waren...  
Angestrengt horchte Link doch er konnte nichts mehr hören... nur eine seichte Melodie.  
  
Aufmerksam lauschte er und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob diese zarte Melodie vorher schon einmal in diesem Gemäuer wiederhallte, doch sein Geist war wie leergefegt. Himmel, was war mit ihm los...?  
Doch ehe Link sich noch über sein Gedächtnis aufregen konnte, hörte er wieder Schritte. Er sah zu den Wächterstatuen, kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen weil er glaubte, das nun auch seine Augen ihm einen Streich spielen wollten - doch diesmal mußte Link teils erleichtert, teils irritiert feststellen, das dem nicht so war.  
  
Dort kam tatsächlich jemand auf ihn zu. Diese Gestalt stieg die Treppen, welche zur Kammer des Masterschwertes führten hinab, langsam und bedächtig. Und, je näher die Gestalt kam, desto fassungsloser und ungläubiger wurde der Blick des jungen Helden. Ein, vielleicht zwei Meter von ihm entfernt blieb der Fremde stehen, vollkommen entspannt und mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns im Gesicht. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Keine Melodie erfüllte den Raum, kein Atemzug. Es war als wenn die Luft soeben aufgehört hatte, zu zirkulieren. Sekunden, Minuten verstrichen ohne jegliche Handlung.  
  
Link glaubte, zu halluzinieren. Er mußte träumen oder unter irgendeinem feindseligem Zauber stehen!  
Das konnte nicht der Realität entsprechen... niemals.  
  
Direkt vor ihm stand ein junger Mann, nach erstem schätzen wohl in seinem Alter. Er hatte strahlende blaue Augen welche wachsam blickten und helles, wahrscheinlich von der Sonne gebleichtes, blondes Haar; zudem trug der Fremde eine hellgrüne Tunika, die der seinen gar nicht mal so unähnlich war. Selbst die Mütze schien ein und die selbe zu sein - schaute er gerade etwa in eine Art Spiegelbild? War dies ein Hirngespinst...?  
Ungläubig schüttelte der Ordoner den Kopf. Nein.  
Nein verdammt nochmal, dafür war es viel zu... echt. Erschreckend echt.  
Schließlich sah Link wie der Fremde atmete, wie er ihn ruhig musterte so als wenn er genau wußte, was jetzt in ihm vorging und was für Fragen ihn plagten... das konnte keine Illusion sein - auch wenn er es sich momentan zu wünschen schien.  
Mehr als alles andere.  
  
Ein belustigter Laut unterbrach Link schließlich bei seinen Überlegungen. Sein "Spiegelbild" verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das linke Bein, ehe es ihn direkt ansprach.  
Die Stimme klang genauso ruhig wie er aus dem Blick seines Gegenübers vermuten konnte; ruhig, bedacht und klar.  
  
"Du scheinst mir mehr als nur verwirrt zu sein, junger Held. Aber das ist verständlich."  
  
Der Fremde grinste, legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"... um ehrlich zu sein war auch ich verblüfft, als ich dich das erste Mal sah. Du siehst mir so ähnlich; fast genauso wie ich in deinem Alter, als ich noch unter den Lebenden weilte... wie du nun unschwer erkennen kannst. Es ist wirklich verblüffend."  
  
Link blinzelte. Als er ihn das erste Mal sah...?  
In seinem Kopf ratterte es... seine Erinnerungen wirbelten umher... setzten sich langsam zu einem klarem, deutlichem Bild zusammen... erschrocken sog er die Luft ein als es ihm langsam zu dämmern schien.  
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Donnerschlag, wie ein ganzes Gewitter, lähmte ihn beinahe.  
  
"...Moment. Das heißt... du... du bist wirklich...der Stalfoskrieger? Jener, der mich die okkulten Künste lehrte?", fragte er vorsichtig und dennoch sehr direkt nach, Unglauben zierte seine Mimik und einmal mehr zweifelte Link an der Glaubhaftigkeit dieser Erscheinung. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht mit einer solchen Begegnung!  
Das Nicken seines Gegenübers erschütterte ihn daher umso mehr.  
  
"Bei unserem letztem Treffen trug ich dir auf, die Zitadelle der Zeit aufzusuchen, sobald Hyrule von der Dunkelheit befreit sein würde. Dies tat ich, um deine Fragen zu beantworten und nun stehe ich vor dir.  
Nicht mehr als verlorene Seele, wohl aber als der Hauch einer alten Erinnerung, als der Bote der Zeit der ich einst war."  
  
Abermals konnte der Ordoner nur starrend auf den Krieger vor sich blicken. Er schluckte hart.  
  
_Bote der Zeit..._  
  
Warum klingelte es bei ihm, wenn er an jene Worte dachte?  
Irgendwie kamen sie ihm bekannt vor; dennoch konnte Link nicht von sich behaupten, schon einmal so etwas in der Art gehört oder gelesen zu haben... oder erinnerte er sich einfach nicht daran? Möglich wäre es, denn er war momentan mehr als nur verwirrt.  
Und wie er zu seinem Bedauern feststellen mußte, spielte sein Gedächtnis ihm in letzter Zeit öfter einen Streich...  
Ehe Link sich noch weiter darüber den Kopf zerbrechen oder Fragen stellen konnte, ergriff sein Ebenbild das Wort.  
  
"Ich werde dir all deine Fragen in aller Ruhe beantworten, Link. Aber nicht hier."  
  
Links Lehrmeister deutete hinter sich auf die Treppe, die zur Kammer des Masterschwertes führte und wandte sich zum gehen. Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, bis Link zögernd folgte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Der Raum war hell erleuchtet. Farben und Schatten zeichneten sich auf dem Boden ab und die einfallende Sonne brach das Licht in den Mosaiken so, das die Wände wie von selbst leuchteten und glitzerten. Wie ein filigranes Lichtspiel tanzten die kleinen Punkte und Muster auf dem Gemäuer und dem Boden, untermalten die mystische Atmosphäre die hier vorherrschte. Das Dach bildete hier eine Kuppel aus Glas, reichlich prunkvoll verziert und voller Licht.  
Es war ein wunderbarer Anblick, der ihn sehr in seinen Bann zog und ein ums andere Mal fragte sich Link, warum er sich früher nicht mehr Zeit nahm, die Zitadelle genauer zu betrachten. Wenn er denn schon die Möglichkeit hatte, solch wundervolle Bauten in voller Pracht zu sehen...  
  
"Setz' dich doch bitte".  
  
Die ruhige Stimme seines Lehrers holte ihn wieder aus dem Staunen heraus und Link suchte den Blickkontakt; folgte dann aber der weisenden Handbewegung, welche auf eine Stelle nahe des Zeitenfelses deutete.  
  
Erstaunt stellte Link fest, das dieser Krieger wohl schon länger hier verweilen mußte. Dort lag eine große, zusammengefaltete Reitdecke auf dem Boden sowie ein länglicher Beutel daneben, der höchst wahrscheinlich mit diversen Utensilien gefüllt war, zusammen mit einem recht abgewetztem Schild, einem Bogen und einem handlichem Köcher mit ein paar Pfeilen darin... und an der nähst gelegenen Wand lehnte etwas, das ihn stocken ließ.  
  
"...das Masterschwert...? Aber ich habe es doch vor kurzem erst-"  
  
"Dies ist nicht das Masterschwert, das du kennst. Es stammt nicht aus deiner Zeitebene. Sieh genauer hin und du wirst feine Unterschiede ausmachen können", unterbrach ihn sein Spiegelbild abrupt, ehe Link den Satz auch nur zu Ende gedacht hatte. Einen kurzen Moment blieb er unschlüssig stehen, wagte sich dann jedoch vor, um die Waffe genauer anzusehen.  
Langsam ließ er sich in die Hocke nieder, betrachtete die Schwertscheide und die Parierstange genauer.  
Sein Blick viel jedoch zuerst auf das in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Halfter; man sah sofort das es aus robustem Leder und mit großem handwerklichem Können gefertigt worden war; aber der Zahn der Zeit und die offensichtliche Abnutzung hatten den Gurt zusehends gezeichnet.  
Die Enden und Seiten waren leicht angefressen, kleine Risse und Sprünge im Leder waren auszumachen.  
  
Erst dann wandte sich der Ordoner dem eigentlich Interessantem zu.  
Achtsam wanderten seine Augen über jedes Detail der Schwertscheide; und tatsächlich fiel ihm schnell auf, das diese nicht so prunkvoll verziert worden war wie die seine, welche nun leer auf seinem Rücken ruhte.  
Kratzer und kleinere Scharten verteilten sich auf dem Metall, an so manchen Stellen schimmerte die Grundierung durch.  
Schließlich heftete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Parierstange, den Griff und den Schwertknauf.  
Die Farbe war ein tief leuchtendes Ultramarin, eine kräftige blaue Farbe und auch die Form des Griffs war ein wenig anders.  
Link stand langsam wieder auf.  
  
"Ich verstehe...", sagte er ruhig; wobei er dies als Lüge betiteln konnte - denn eigentlich verstand er rein gar nichts. Und diese Unwissenheit verunsicherte ihn sehr. Mit einem letztem Blick auf das Schwert, welches er sonst so gut kannte, gesellte er sich zu seiner neuen, alten Bekanntschaft, welche sich bereits auf der Reitdecke niedergelassen hatte und mit einem kleinem Dolch einen Apfel schälte.  
Kurz blickte der Krieger auf, schälte dann jedoch in aller Seelenruhe weiter.  
Die Schale landete in einem Stück auf dem Boden, hauchdünn und in gleichmäßigen Zügen geschnitten.  
Dann viertelte und entkernte er das Obst und reichte ein Stück an seinen ehemaligen Schüler weiter.  
Nach kurzem Zögern nahm dieser es dankend an.  
  
Stille folgte. Link hatte Fragen, zweifellos, jedoch wußte er nicht mit welcher er anfangen sollte.  
Da gab es vieles, das ihn plagte, aber unwirsch oder überrumpelnd wollte er auch nicht wirken.  
Unbewußt musterte er seinen Gegenüber abermals, grübelte und wägte ab...  
  
"...wie... wie darf ich Euch nennen...?", fragte er schließlich wieder in förmlicherer Tonlage, biss leicht von dem Apfel ab. Er schmeckte süß. Angesprochener wischte gerade den Dolch mit einem Tuch sauber, hatte geduldig gewartet bis sein Besuch sich gesammelt hatte.  
Jetzt schielte er nachdenklich zur Decke, so als wisse er nicht wie er auf diese an sich einfache Frage antworten sollte.  
Die Stirn des Hellblonden zog sich kurz zusammen, dann schaute er Link wieder direkt an und antwortete schmunzelnd:  
  
"Nun... eigentlich ist dir mein Name sehr geläufig... denn er lautet ebenfalls  _Link_...", bei dem überraschtem Laut und den weit aufgerissenen Augen seines Pendants aus der Gegenwart mußte der andere leise lachen, "... aber... nenne mich doch Shade. Ich denke, das ist am einfachsten".  
  
Link hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet.  
Mit einem Namen der aus einer alten Adelsfamilie bekannt war, oder mit dem eines Ritters, aber nicht mit seinem eigenem Vornahmen. Und da wurde es für ihn nur noch deutlicher.  
Diese leise Vermutung die er hegte, zeichnete sich nur noch deutlicher ab und ihm brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge, die er trotzdem nicht wagte zu stellen.  
Shade sah ihn ruhig an; er schien ganz genau zu wissen, was in Link vor sich ging... so als könne er in ihm lesen wie in einem offenem Buch. Was nicht gerade leicht war bei seinem ruhigen und doch recht verschlossenem Charakter.  
  
"Du kannst mich alles fragen. Deshalb bist du doch hier oder?"  
Abermals versuchte Shade, dem anderen die seichte Anspannung zu nehmen, die sich wie ein Schleier über den sonst so gefassten Hylianer gelegt hatte. Sicher, so etwas wie jetzt passierte einem nicht alle Tage, allerdings hatte Link während seiner Reisen gewiss schon seltsamere Dinge gesehen...  
  
Der Ordoner schluckte trocken. Natürlich war er sich bewußt, das er nur deshalb dieser Aufforderung von damals gefolgt war - doch in seinem Kopf überschlug sich gerade alles. Er dachte an seine Vermutung die her hegte, an die Möglichkeit, das... könnte es wirklich sein... das er Recht behielt...?  
Wußte er vielleicht schon von Anfang an, wer ihn damals unterrichtete...? Seit dem Augenblick, an dem sich ihre Wege das erste Mal kreuzten und Link in die wahre Schwertkunst eingeführt wurde...?  
  
Langsam erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit Phirone, welches nun schon so lange zurücklag. Vor seinem geistigem Auge spielte sich dieses Szenario wie im Zeitraffer ab, die Worte des Lichtgeistes hallten tonlos wieder.  
Damals hatte Link seine menschliche Gestalt das erste Mal zurück erhalten und war sich durch die Erklärungen des Lichtgeistes seiner Bestimmung bewußt geworden.  
Einer Bestimmung die mehrere Jahrhunderte, vielleicht sogar Jahrtausende existierte. Es war eine Offenbarung.  
Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit. Eine Bürde und Ehre zugleich, die an ihn weiter vererbt wurde.  
Durch das Blut von vielen Generationen, vielleicht auch durch die goldene Macht höchst selbst, die ihm gegeben worden war... ein Hauch von Vergangenem... wie ein  _Fluch_...  
  
"...seid Ihr... der Held aus der Legende?  _Der Held der Zeit...?_ "  
  
Er sprach diese Worte vorsichtig und mit Bedacht aus, überhörte den ehrfürchtigen Ton seiner eigenen Stimme vollends.  
Eine andere Erklärung wußte er nicht. Es konnte keine andere geben. Woher sollte dieser Krieger sonst von den Geschehnissen in Hyrule gewußt haben? Woher sonst könnte diese Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen stammen...?  
Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Keine Laune der Natur.  
Dennoch war Link sich unsicher. Er wollte die Antwort aus dem Munde des anderen hören, definitive Gewißheit.  
  
Shade legte den Dolch neben seinen Bogen; das Klirren wirkte viel zu laut in der großen leeren Halle.  
Sachte biss von dem Stück Apfel ab und sah Link ganz genau an. Tief in dessen Augen, die trotz seiner momentanen Unsicherheit und den Fragen die in ihm brodelten, das Feuer eines wilden Tieres besaßen.  
Ein Feuer, das nie erlöschen würde, dessen war er sich sehr sicher.  
Dies war auch der Grund, warum er sich ihm einst in Gestalt eines goldenen Wolfes gezeigt hatte.  
Es hatte ihm bestätigt, das dieser junge Kämpfer sein Vermächtnis tragen könne und er derjenige war, der dazu bestimmt wurde das Dunkel zu zerschlagen.  
  
Dieser Hylianer war sein Nachfahre,  _sein Erbe_. Jener mit der goldenen Macht.  
  
Schließlich zeichnete sich ein verhaltenes Lächeln auf seine Züge und er nickte langsam; der Kämpfer aus vergangenen Tagen erhob erneut seine Stimme, klar und voller Nostalgie.  
  
"Früher wurde ich vielerorts mit jenem Titel angesprochen. Und ich trug ihn mit Stolz im Herzen."  
Shade hatte eine Hand auf seine Brust gelegt, sich auch leicht verneigt um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, um zu signalisieren, das der Ordoner richtig lag.  
  
Er hatte es doch gewußt. Seine Vermutung, dieses vage Gefühl hatte sich soeben bestätigt und versetzte ihn in innerliche Euphorie, seine Augen strahlten pure Ehrfurcht aus - er saß einer Legende gegenüber.  
Dem Mann, der in Hyrule ein Symbol für Tugend und Hoffnung war.  
Ehe Link darauf reagieren konnte fuhr sein Lehrmeister sachlich fort:  
  
"In dieser frühen Epoche Hyrules mußte ich die Grenzen der Zeit überwinden und die Gesetze unserer Welt brechen, um die Verkörperung des Bösen zu vernichten. Nur so war es mir möglich, das damalige Hyrule zu schützen. Denn obgleich ich zum "Helden" auserkoren wurde, so war es teils auch mein eigenes Verschulden, das unser Land überhaupt in Dunkelheit gestürzt wurde. Ich hatte unwissentlich einen Fehler begannen, den ich wieder beheben mußte."  
  
Shades Blick wanderte zu seinem Masterschwert.  
Das Licht der Sonne war in der Zwischenzeit gewandert und strahlte nun direkt auf den unteren Teil der Schwertscheide. Einen Moment lang haftete der Blick des Helden auf seiner Waffe, beinahe verhärtet und regelrecht kühl, dann setzte er wieder an:  
  
"Als ich damals von der Erbin des Throns den Auftrag erhielt Hyrule zu schützen, war ich noch ein Kind und machtlos gegen die Ausgeburt der Schatten. Mit Hilfe des Schatzes der Königsfamilie leitete sie mich zu dieser Zitadelle, damit ich die einzig wirksame Waffe in Empfang nehmen konnte. In dem Glauben das Richtige zu tun, öffnete ich ohne es wirklich zu wissen das Tor zum heiligem Reich, in welchem die goldene Macht unberührt und frei von allem Einfluß schlummerte."  
  
Der Held der Zeit sah Link nun wieder direkt an.  
  
"Das Masterschwert war das Siegel, welches die Tore zu jenem Reich verschlossen hielt. Als ich es aus dem Zeitenfels zog und somit durch die Zeit reiste, war es dem Großmeister des Bösen möglich die goldene Macht, das Triforce zu erlangen."  
  
Seine Worte klangen mit einem bitterem Nachhall; untermalten eine dunkle, verdrängte Erinnerung. Die schwere dieser Tat, möge sie auch mit noch so edler Gesinnung begannen worden sein, lastete noch auf ihm; das sah Link sofort.  
Gebannt wie ein kleines Kind hatte er ihm gelauscht, jedes Wort förmlich aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm.  
  
"Also seid Ihr mit Hilfe des Schwertes durch die Zeiten gereist und seid so zu Eurem Titel gekommen...? Ihr habt Hyrule vor dem Untergang bewahrt...", fragte er nach und verlor langsam aber sicher all seine Nervosität, wurde wieder entspannter. Während Shade sprach, hatte Link einen viel besseren Eindruck von ihm bekommen können.  
Hatte ihn einschätzen können und wußte nun das man dieser Legende, die wie zum Leben erwacht vor ihm saß, trauen konnte. Seltsamer Weise fühlte er sich gar in gewisser Art mit ihm verbunden... was aber gewiss nicht von der ähnlichen Kleidung oder den Gesichtszügen herrührte. Der Held der Zeit nickte, wand sich leicht um und öffnete den Beutel, der in seiner Nähe lag.  
  
"Das Masterschwert diente mir sozusagen als Ruder im Fluss der Zeit. Mit Hilfe dieser Klinge konnte ich zwischen Gegenwart und Zukunft reisen, meiner Queste nachkommen, Hyrule retten und somit meinen Fehler begleichen... wäre Ganondorf in der Lage gewesen, das Triforce vollkommen zu nutzen, wäre es sicher gänzlich anders gekommen... aber... es war nicht nur das Schwert, das mir verhalf, den Strom der Zeit zu manipulieren."  
  
"Was meint Ihr mit 'gänzlich nutzen' ? Hatte er das... Triforce... nicht unter Kontrolle...?  
Oder erlag er dieser Macht letzten Endes...?"  
  
Je mehr er erfuhr, desto verwirrter wurde Link. Das sein Spiegelbild ebenfalls einst einem Ganondorf gegenüberstand, erklärte sich der Ordoner mit der einfachen Tatsache, das auch sein ehemaliger Erzfeind ebenfalls eine Reinkanation war... beziehungsweise gewesen sein mußte... oder? Aber was hatte es mit der goldenen Macht auf sich?  
Link wußte nur wenig über das Geschenk der Götter, auch die Bezeichnung "Triforce" war ihm vollkommen neu - das Einzige was er wirklich wußte war, das es drei Fragmente gab. Gehörten diese womöglich zusammen...? Und vor allem: wie war es Shade möglich, etwas so mächtiges wie die Zeit zu befehligen?  
  
"Als der König der Gerudos das heilige Reich und den darin verborgenen Tempel des Lichts entweihte, berührte er das Triforce - und in Folge dessen zersplitterte es in seine drei Teile, weil Ganondorf nicht "rein" genug war. Einzig das Fragment der Kraft blieb ihm. Die Fragmente des Mutes und der Weisheit suchten sich neue Träger, einen Ort an dem sie verweilen konnten...", Shade schielte kurz wieder zu seinem Gesprächspartner, "... nämlich den zum Helden Auserkorenen und die Thronerbin Hyrules."  
  
Während Shade ihm die Einzelheiten erläuterte, war er fündig geworden und zog nun einen Gegenstand aus dem Beutel.  
Es war eine kleine Tasche aus gefüttertem, dunklem Leder.  
Er entknotete die Verschnürung, zog sie auf und zum Vorschein kam ein unscheinbares Instrument.  
Neugierig beugte Link sich vor, musterte es.  
Ihm war nicht ganz klar, was für ein Instrument nun in den Händen des Helden ruhte, aber er konnte ziemlich schnell auf Grund der Löcher und der Form darauf schließen, das es wohl eine Art Flöte war.  
Hochglänzend spiegelte sich das Licht aus der Umgebung in dem Porzellan wieder und ein Blau, das so hell wie das des Himmels war, schillerte auf der Oberfläche.  
Am Mundstück fand sich ein silberner Ring, auf welchem das Symbol des Triforces prangte.  
  
"Dies ist die Okarina der Zeit - der heilige Schatz des Königshauses von Hyrule.  
Ihr wohnen magische Kräfte inne. Wer sie zu spielen beherrscht, kann die Zeit kontrollieren."  
  
Mit jenen Worten führte Shade die Okarina zu seinem Mund; Link beugte sich zurück, spitzte die Ohren. Kurz hielt er den Atem an - dann begannen sanfte Töne die Leere der Zitadelle zu füllen. Hauchzart streichelten die Laute der Okarina seine Ohren, flüsterten ganz leise und ließen ihn an der alten Magie teilhaben.  
Es war eine tiefere, langsame Melodie und schon nach kurzem Zuhören war Link sich sicher, sie schon einmal gehört zu haben. Gespannt lauschte der junge Held, während sein Vorfahre in seinem Spiel versank; die Melodie schien ihn komplett zu umfangen, voller Gefühl und Mysterien... eine Hymne, die einzigartig auf dieser Welt war.  
Und mit einem Mal wußte Link, woher er sie kannte - erst kürzlich drangen diese Klänge zu ihm durch.  
  
Es war jene Melodie, die er kurz nach betreten der Zitadelle gehört hatte. Also war es der Held der Zeit, der die leisen Stimmen musikalisch begleitet hatte...  
  
Minuten vergingen, Minuten in denen Hyrules jüngster Retter kaum wagte zu atmen, so gebannt war er von den Klängen die Shade dem Instrument entlockte. Langsam senkte sich das Spiel dem Ende entgegen und der Held der Zeit setzte die Okarina ab. Sein Blick traf den von Link; er lächelte leicht.  
  
"Dieses Lied ist sehr schön..."  
  
"Es ist die Hymne der Zeit. Sie ist es, die mir die Macht über die Zeit gab."  
  
Link legte den Kopf schief. Dieses Instrument war also der Schlüssel zur Kontrolle über die Zeit. Ein mächtiges, magisches Werkzeug, das mit Recht von der Königsfamilie geschützt wurde, bis der Augenblick gekommen war, es zu nutzen.  
Der Ordoner dachte stumm nach. Ganz langsam lichtete sich die Verwirrung und in seinem Kopf festigte sich ein Bild zu dem, was er erfahren hatte - es war mehr, als er sich erhofft hatte.  
  
Ursprünglich wollte er einfach nur Gewißheit darüber haben, wer ihm die okkulten Künste näher gebracht hatte.  
Das es sich dabei um den Helden vergangener Tage handelte, der in ihren Legenden und Erzählungen seinen Platz hatte, ahnte er damals natürlich nicht und Link konnte sein Glück eigentlich kaum in Worte fassen.  
Sein Herz hatte immer wieder kleine Hüpfer gemacht als ihm klar wurde, wer hinter dem Stalfos steckte; es war äußert ungewohnt und nicht üblich für ihn eine solche Aufregung zu spüren. Dennoch...  
  
Es war zugleich ein beruhigendes Gefühl, hier zu sein und dieser Ungewissheit entfliehen zu können...  
Link wußte nun, wessen Nachfahre er war, wer das Schicksal des Landes damals so gravierend beeinflußt hatte und diese Tatsache war ihm sehr wichtig. Es half ihm ungemein zu verstehen, warum gerade er dazu auserkoren worden war, dieses Erbe anzutreten. Der junge Mann blickte ein wenig versunken auf seine linke Hand.  
Unter dem Schutz des Handschuhs verborgen, ruhte das Mal des Triforces; jenes Mal das ihn kennzeichnete, ihn vor den Schatten geschützt hatte und ihm die Kraft gab zu triumphieren.  
  
"Sagt... damals, als Ihr mich die letzte der okkulten Künste gelehrt habt... da habt Ihr von Reue gesprochen.  
Was für eine Reue meintet Ihr, Shade...?", fragte Link nun, schaute wieder auf und war kurzzeitig dazu hingerissen worden, Shade mit seinem richtigen Namen anzusprechen, besann sich dann jedoch rechtzeitig.  
Angesprochener hatte die Okarina zwischenzeitlich wieder verstaut und schaute im ersten Augenblick sichtlich verwundert in das Gesicht seines Nachkommen. Erst sah es so aus als wenn Shade Link nicht ganz folgen könnte, doch im nächstem Moment wandelte sich seine Mimik und er schien zu wissen, wovon sein einstiger Schüler sprach.  
Der Blick des ehemaligen Helden wurde betrübter, als er langsam anfing zu erklären.  
  
"... du musst wissen, Link... mein Leben war von vielen Pflichten und Aufgaben geprägt. Nach meinem Sieg über Ganondorf schickte man mich in meine Gegenwart zurück, ich verlebte meine Kindheit, bereiste das Land um einen alten Freund zu suchen... und viele Jahre später wurde ich Ritter am Hofe Hyrules. Auf Grund meiner Taten kam mir zwar gehöriger Respekt zu Gute, jedoch auch ebenso große Verantwortung. Die Aufgaben die man mir übertrug waren äußerst gefährlich und in dieser Zeit sah ich die Fratze des Todes viele, viele Male. Es war ein schweres Laster, das gerade ich als der Held der Zeit zu tragen hatte. Auf meinen Schultern ruhte das Schicksal von Tausenden, etwas, das ich damals keinem wünschte."  
  
Shades Stimme verklang melancholisch, seine Augen waren zu den Fenstern oberhalb der Zitadelle gewandert. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach und Link ließ ihn gewähren, ohne nachzufragen. Allein seine letzten Worte brachten Link dazu, selbst nachdenklich zu werden. Es stimmte, was er sagte. Wenn das Schicksal einen zum Helden auserkoren hatte, so war dies sicherlich nicht das beste Los. Zu dieser Erkenntnis war er sehr, sehr schnell gekommen - doch trotz allem nahm er die Aufgabe an um jenen zu helfen, die seine Hilfe benötigten. Jenen, die alleine zu schwach waren und sonst dem Untergang geweiht wären.  
  
"Als ich nach Hyrule zurückkehrte um ein Ritter zu werden, dachte ich noch daran, mein Wissen weiterzutragen.  
Einen Lehrling anzunehmen, damit dieses Wissen und die Fertigkeiten die ich während meiner Reisen erlangte, nicht verloren gehen. Damit zukünftige Generationen gewappnet sein mögen für alles, was noch kommen mochte...  
Am Hofe gab es einen jungen, tüchtigen Rekruten. Raven war sein Name...  
Er war fleißig, ehrlich und äußert begabt.  
In mir sah er sein großes Vorbild und mehrmals hatte er mich darum gebeten, ihm den Umgang mit dem Schwert zu lehren.  
Doch so weit kam es nie. Durch das Leid welches ich durch meine alltäglichen Aufgaben sah, begann ich daran zu Zweifeln ob es wohl richtig wäre einem jungen Knaben wie ihm dieses Vermächtnis aufzuerlegen. Ich wollte nicht, das er womöglich eines Tages dasselbe durchmachen mußte wie ich. Und so unterließ ich es und wies all seine Bitten von mir ab."  
  
Noch immer sah Shade leicht verklärt nach oben, dachte an Vergangenes, an das was ihn bis nach seinem Dahinscheiden beschäftigte. Wenn Link ihn jetzt ansah, bekam er das starke Bedürfnis ihm irgendwie zu helfen, und seien es ein paar Worte. Doch der Ordoner wußte beim besten Willen nicht, wie er auf den Helden hätte zugehen sollen.  
Er war nicht der Gewandteste im Umgang mit Worten und auch die seichte Furcht davor, dem Helden vielleicht zu nahe zu treten, hielt ihn ab. Noch ehe er sich weiter darum Gedanken machen oder Handeln konnte, fuhr Shade mit seiner Erzählung fort, seine Worte klangen belegt und unterkühlt.  
  
"Das dies ein Fehler war, merkte ich erst als es schon zu spät war. Streitkräfte aus einem fernem Land griffen das Schloss an, vollkommen unvermittelt und so hatten sie den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite.  
Es waren viele und sie waren geschickt mit dem Schwert...  
Die Armee der Königin tat ihr Bestes um sie abzuwehren und auch ich wohnte der Schlacht bei - jederzeit bereit das größte Opfer zu bringen, das einem Kämpfer möglich war. Nach und nach gewannen wir wieder die Oberhand... die Verluste waren dennoch immens... und dann kam für mich die Wendung in dieser Schlacht.  
Raven war in den Kampf geraten, obwohl wir ihm und den anderen Rekruten den Befehl gegeben hatten, das Schloss so schnell wie möglich zu evakuieren und die Verteidigung den Soldaten und Rittern zu überlassen..."  
  
Abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf, machte eine kurze Pause, "...er wollte eine junge Frau schützen... aber..."  
  
Ironie breitete sich in dem Helden aus und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer wehleidigen Grimasse.  
Link konnte beobachten, wie sich sein Unterkiefer anspannte und wie er seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände in die Tunika krallte; die Knöchel traten weiß hervor.  
  
"... ich kam zu spät. Ehe ich auch nur in seine Nähe kommen konnte, hatte man ihm schon die Halsschlagadern durchtrennt. Es ging viel zu schnell... Ich... ich werde wohl nie vergessen können, wie sein Körper zu Boden sackte und wie er mich aus leeren Augen anstarrte... vollkommen hilflos. In jenem Moment wußte ich, was für einen Fehler ich begangen hatte.  
Hätte ich diesem Jungen das Kämpfen gelehrt, wäre es vielleicht anders gekommen. Er hätte länger ausgehalten.  
Ich hätte ihn retten können. Sie beide. Und doch wurde ich nur ein Opfer meiner selbst...!"  
  
Shades Stimme versagte. Die letzten Silben gingen unter, waren nicht mehr als ein Wispern im Wind. Die Fassade bröckelte.  
Link starrte ihn an und versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade in seinem Vorfahren von statten ging.  
Allein die Vorstellung eines solchen Horrorszenarios versetzte ihm einen Stich. In seinem Kopf formten sich Bilder der eben geschilderten Schlacht und wie der Held der Zeit vergebens versuchte, ein noch so junges Leben zu schützen.  
Es mußte ein grausiges Gefühl gewesen sein. Zu wissen, das man gegen die größten Bestien bestehen konnte und mit einem Mal nicht in der Lage war, ein einzelnes Leben zu retten.  
Was nützte es einem dann noch, als Held betitelt zu werden? Teil von Sagen und Balladen zu sein?  
Was war ein solcher Titel wert?  
  
Er war letztlich nur ein  _Schatten_  dessen, was man glaubte zu sein.  
Was man nach außen hin vermittelte. Ein Symbol. Nichts weiter.  
Doch im Kampf zählten keine Titel, kein Rang oder Ruhm. Es gab nur zwei Wege. Siegen oder Fallen.  
Und ein Versagen duldete das Schicksal nicht. Versagen wurde mit Blut bestraft.  
  
Link schluckte merklich, hob die Hand um nach Shade zu greifen, um ihm zu zeigen das er diese Erinnerung und den Schmerz dahinter nun nicht mehr alleine tragen mußte. Irgendetwas wollte er tun.  
Er wollte diesem Hylianer, der mit einem Mal all den Glanz und die Sicherheit verloren hatte, eine Stütze sein und ihm helfen dieses Erlebnis endlich ruhen zu lassen. Link fühlte sich nahezu verpflichtet, weil sie beide ein ähnliches Schicksal trugen.  
  
"Shade... ich... es tut mir Leid... aber- "  
  
"...immer und immer wieder haben mich diese Bilder verfolgt... Tag und Nacht fraßen sie sich in mein Bewußtsein, machten mich starr und taub vor Reue... vor Schuld...!  _Kannst du dir vorstellen wie sehr ich gelitten habe?!_  
Wie sehr es mich zeriss,  _tatenlos_  zugesehen zu haben?! Ich war unfähig! Unfähig zu handeln...!  
Das ich wenig später durch die Hand eines einfachen Banditen starb... es...  
Ich hatte es nicht anders verd-"  
  
_"Hört sofort auf! Ihr habt nichts unrechtes getan!"_  
  
Kalte Hände ergriffen Shades Schultern, schüttelten ihn leicht und Link sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
Mit jenem Feuer, das Shade einst so zu schätzen gelernt hatte.  
Starr vor Schreck über die abrupte Handlung des Ordoners, blickte er ihn einfach nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
Seine Pupillen regten sich nicht und doch war es nun der ehemalige Held, der mehr als verwirrt war.  
Ohne noch weiter auf eine Reaktion zu warten, ergriff Link abermals das Wort; lauter und eindringlicher als beabsichtigt.  
  
"Euch trifft keine Schuld! Selbst wenn Raven gerettet worden wäre, wer hätte Euch garantieren können, das nicht anderswo ein Soldat sein Leben aushauchte? Ihr könnt unmöglich überall sein! Niemand kann das. Auch nicht der Held der Zeit! Außerdem konntet Ihr nicht ahnen, das es zu einem solchen Übergriff kommen würde!  
Ihr seid auch nur ein Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut, Shade. Und Eure Entscheidung, dem Jungen eine solche Verantwortung zu ersparen ist keine Falsche gewesen. Nicht jeder ist einer solchen Aufgabe gewachsen und vielleicht habt ihr das Instinktiv gespürt...!"  
  
Link war sich durchaus bewußt, was dem Helden der Zeit so sehr beschäftigte.  
Was ihn tief in seinem Innern zerfraß, obgleich er diese Fassade des Helden lange genug aufrecht erhielt.  
Doch Link wußte auch, das man nicht alle retten konnte. Selbst als sogenannter Held nicht.  
Dieser Rekrut wäre vielleicht auch gestorben, wenn er Shades Lehrling geworden wäre und sich richtig hätte verteidigen können. Wenn die Götter es so wollten, konnte sich niemand dem Tode entziehen.  
Und genau dieses Detail war es, das dem Wort "Schicksal" eine Bedeutung gab.  
Etwas, mit dem beide schon sooft in Berührung kamen ohne wirklich begriffen zu haben, welche Macht dahinter steckte.  
  
Augenblicke verstrichen regungslos, Link atmete fahrig aus und ließ dann endlich von seinem ehemaligem Lehrer ab.  
Sein Kettenhemd raschelte dabei und durchbrach die beklemmende Stille für Sekunden.  
Jetzt wußte er, was Shade damals meinte. Welche  _Reue_  durch ihn getilgt werden konnte.  
Durch seine Frage hatte er zugleich alte Wunden aufgerissen - ungewollt - aber vielleicht war es auch gut so.  
Vielleicht half es dem alten Retter Hyrules, diese Bürde abzuwerfen um endlich Ruhe finden zu können. Er seufzte.  
  
"Verzeiht. Ich wollte nicht allzu harsch auftreten, aber Eure Worte waren..."  
  
"Schon gut..."  
Shade schüttelte bestimmend den Kopf.  
Er hatte aus seiner Starre gefunden und seine Gesichtszüge waren nicht länger verhärtet; auch seine verkrampften Finger hatten sich aus seiner Tunika gelöst. Die so klaren Augen blickten Link wieder ruhiger an und er meinte, einen Hauch von Dankbarkeit darin sehen zu können. Gelöst ließ Shade die Schultern sinken, atmete einmal tief ein und aus; dann richtete er das Wort an Link.  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu entschuldigen, keineswegs. Ich glaube... genau das habe ich gebraucht.  
Eine klare Ansage, die mir die Augen öffnet für das, was ich längst vergessen hatte.  
Auch ich bin nur ein Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut. Kein Allmächtiger. Und du hast Recht mit diesen Worten."  
  
Sachte legte Shade eine Hand auf Links rechte Schulter, ein vorsichtiges Lächeln zierte nun wieder seine Züge.  
  
"Ich danke dir. Jetzt hast du mir schon zum zweitem Male aus einer langjährigen Krise geholfen.  
Ich habe mich von meiner Schuld einnehmen lassen...  
Ohne dich und deinen Blick für die Wahrheit, hätte meine Seele keine Ruhe finden können."  
  
Als diese Worte zu ihm fanden, lächelte Link.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Langsam durchschritten sie durch die Haupthalle der Zitadelle.  
Vorbei an den regungslosen Wächterstatuen und den Fenstern, durch die das Licht der Abendsonne fiel. Kein Wort sprachen sie miteinander, nur der Widerhall ihrer eigenen Schritte begleitete die beiden Helden. Selbst die leisen, singenden Stimmen die Link sonst immer meinte zu hören, waren verstummt. Noch einmal rief er sich die neuen Erkenntnisse, die Antworten die er erhalten hatte in das Gedächtnis.  
Die Leere die in ihm vorherrschte und auch die Frage nach dem Warum des Heldendaseins hatte sich nun vollkommen verflüchtigt; der einstige Schleier war gewichen.  
Endlich war Link im Reinem mit diesem Kapitel seines Lebens, das ihn so sehr beeinflußt hatte.  
Und, was für ihn noch viel wichtiger war: er hatte den Hylianer getroffen, dem er mehr zu verdanken hatte, als er vielleicht glauben mochte. Die Fertigkeit andere zu beschützen, gleichwohl mit jener Bürde, die das Los als Held für einen bereithielt.  
Das Leben im Schatten eines Titels und der ewige Konflikt, diesem gerecht zu werden.  
Doch Link kümmerte dies nicht. Es waren Taten, die zählten.  
  
"Dann heißt es nun wohl Abschied nehmen...?"  
Sie waren an der Treppe zum Stehen gekommen, Link hatte bereits die erste Stufe genommen, stoppte dann aber und drehte sich wieder um. Auf seine Frage hin nickte Shade schlicht.  
  
"Wenn ich die Zitadelle der Zeit verlasse, verliere ich meine jetzige Gestalt und werde wieder zu der rastlosen Seele, die du einst kennengelernt hast. Vergiss nicht, das ich eigentlich schon viele Jahrhunderte tot bin. Nur hier kann ich als lebendes Wesen existieren."  
  
Link wirkte betroffen, senkte leicht den Blick und man sah ihm deutlich an, das er insgeheim mit einer anderen Antwort gehofft hatte. Doch so war nun einmal der Wille der Götter, der Lauf der Dinge. Das es dieses an sich unmögliche Treffen geben konnte, verdankte er einzig und allein der Zeit und der Kraft, die dieser Zitadelle innewohnte.  
  
"Richtig... ich vergaß."  
  
Damit schaute er wieder auf und stieg die Stufe hinab.  
Link stand dem Helden der Zeit nun wieder direkt gegenüber, ein letztes Mal musterte er diesen ganz genau - noch immer verblüffte ihn diese Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen sehr, doch es war für ihn nun zu einem Beweis ihrer Verbundenheit durch das Schicksal geworden. Wo er am Anfang noch an einen Zauber oder Hexerei dachte...  
  
"Ich bin Euch wirklich sehr dankbar, Shade. So wie ich Euch heute eine Hilfe sein konnte, so wart Ihr es in meinen schwersten Stunden. Außerdem habt Ihr meine Fragen und meine inneren Zweifel getilgt."  
  
Der Ordoner verneigte sich leicht um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. So wie es aussah, konnten sie beide nun endlich mit ihrem Gewissen Frieden schließen. Als Link wieder aufsah, schaute er noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen seines Gegenstücks aus der Vergangenheit, dann wandte er sich um und stieg die Treppen hinauf.  
Ein schneller, unspektakulärer Abschied war ihm doch lieber als endlos lange Reden.  
Es war besser so, dessen war er sich sicher. Und Shade würde es sicher verstehen.  
Gerade hatte Link die letzte Stufe hinter sich gelassen und war im Inbegriff die Tore der Zitadelle zu öffnen, da ertönte hinter ihm Shades Stimme.  
  
"Du kannst mich jederzeit wieder besuchen, Link. Die Tore der Zitadelle stehen dir immer offen."  
  
Link umfasste die Knäufe des Tores, dann schaute er langsam über seine Schulter.  
Shade stand am Fuße der Treppen, die Arme verschränkt. Er schenkte dem Helden der Zeit ein letztes Lächeln, welches mit sicherer Mine in Empfang genommen wurde. Ja. Sie beide waren sicherer geworden. Und egal, was das Leben für ihn noch bereithielt - Link würde dieses Treffen immer im Herzen tragen. Ganz gleich, was noch kommen würde.  
  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Shade."

**Author's Note:**

> ... und damit wäre dieser kleine Oneshot beendet. Ich habe ihn, bevor ich hier hochgeladen habe, nicht noch einmal nach etwaigen Fehlern durchsucht. Fehler stehen also zur Adoption :)  
> Danke, das du bis hier her gelesen hast.  
> Auf bald!


End file.
